


Panic! At the X-Mansion

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Jubilee play Rock Band and discuss Bandom and Bruce Springsteen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! At the X-Mansion

Jean wandered through the mansion, trying to avoid Scott and Emma and most of the other X-Men. Being back was pretty odd. So much had changed since she'd been gone. But she had responsibilities to her people, and just because things had changed didn't mean that her feelings about that had. At least this time there hadn't been any clones of her involved. It could have been much worse.

She wasn't really sure where on Utopia she was going. She just wanted the chance to be alone, and clear her head, which was a lot harder than it sounded when she was surrounded by so many mutants. (Still not as many as she was used to. She'd missed so much.) She reached out with her mind, trying to find a quiet place. She could feel the New Mutants as they practiced, and the youngest team were doing their homework. She missed the familiar presence of Scott in her mind, but she refused to reach out for him. He was off limits to her now.

Jean felt a familiar surge of frustration, and reached out in concern. She recognized the mind almost immediately - it was Jubilee, who had arrived on Utopia only a few days earlier at the insistence of Wolverine. She knew that Jubilee was having a hard time of it, as she was one of the few non-powered mutants on Utopia at the moment, and she decided that she should probably go check on the younger woman. Besides, they had been friends, before. Jean had even almost been a mentor to Jubilee at one point.

She followed the strong emotions to one of the small rec rooms that had been set up. She heard some music playing, and from the sound of it she just assumed that Jubilee was listening to some sort of Beatles inspired or influenced band. She poked her head around the corner, and she saw Jubilee sitting in front of a plastic white drum set, banging away at it while looking intently at a pattern of colored lights on the tv screen. As the song ended, the frustration gave way to a strong feeling of pride, as Jubilee smirked at the four stars, 87% that was blazened across the screen.

"Hey, Jean," Jubilee said, as she put down the drumsticks carefully. "What's up?"

"What were you playing?" Jean asked. "I didn't realize you played the drums."

Jubilee shrugged. "Just in Rock Band, anyway."

"Is that a Beatles thing?" Jean could have just pulled the information out of Jubilee's mind, but it would have been rude, like something that Emma would have done.

Jubilee started to laugh, and she put a hand on her drumset to steady herself.

"No," she said finally. "Although Ryan Ross totally wishes it was. And we do have Beatles Rock Band, if you want to try playing it."

"Ryan Ross?" Jean said.

Jubilee shrugged, and picked up her drumstick again, settling herself back down. "Trust me, Jean, you don't want me to get into a long and involved explanation about Bandom or Panic. I mean, it's nice that you're indulging me, but it really isn't necessary."

"I'm interested," Jean said matter-of-factly as she took a seat on the couch so that she could watch Jubilee. "Besides, you used to babble about music at me all the time." Jubilee had always loved music, although somehow Jean had never been able to convince her to listen to Bruce Springsteen. Which was a shame, but then again Jubilee's taste had always been a little bit eccentric.

Jubilee's face lit up, and Jean suddenly realized that this was the happiest that she'd seen Jubilee the whole time she had been on Utopia. Jubilee had seemed to be content, acting as a mentor to the youngest generation, and from everything that Jean had heard, doing a fine job of it. But there had been something lacking - the sheer bubbling energy that Jean had come to expect of the X-Men's firecracker.

"Okay, so," Jubilee began as she got off the drumset and sat down next to Jean on the couch. "Panic at the Disco. There used to be an exclamation point after panic, but then they ditched it for their second album. It's just these four goofy guys who all loved each other and started a band and wear ridiculous makeup and put on amazing shows."

"So they're like Dazzler?"

"Ryan Ross totally loves her," Jubilee said. "I mean, even some of the makeup looks like the stuff she used to wear. Actually," she said after a moment's pause. "He probably wishes he could be her. That explains a lot."

"I didn't realize that Dazzler was coming back into style. Good for her."

"Well, not so much into style, but I meant it when I said they were dorks. And I mean that with love," Jubilee said. "But I mean, they are."

"Well, they love Dazzler," Jean said. She shouldn't laugh. She really shouldn't.

Jubilee grinned. "Not all of them have bad taste! Brendon said in an interview once that he wanted to be Wolverine. I mean, he is short enough, but he's so not Wolvie."

"Which one is Brendon?"

"He's the singer. He's ridiculously talented. He can play like, any instrument ever." Jubilee started to laugh. "He is totally the best at what he does."

"But is what he does very nice?" Jean said, filling in the other half of the familiar phrase.

Jubilee finally managed to compose herself. "So yeah, there's Brendon and Ryan. Ryan plays guitar. And then there's Spencer, who plays the drums and people think he's the responsible one, except he's totally not. And Jon Walker plays bass and hates shoes."

Jean blinked. "I'm surprised that you know all of this."

Jubilee shrugged. "Like you couldn't tell me all about Bruce Springsteen and how much he loves his band. This is just like, bandom the next generation."

Jean had to admit she had a point. "You still haven't explained why they sound like the Beatles."

"It's really only the second album," Jubilee said. "Ryan Ross didn't go through his Beatles phase until really late, so he went all fanboyish. And Nine in the Afternoon is the most Beatlesesque of all their songs."

"Do you have any of their other songs?" Jean asked, curious.

"Not on me, anyway. It's the only one on Rock Band, anyway. But there's some of the other bands, if you want to hear them."

"Is there any Springsteen on this thing?" Jean asked.

"Nah," Jubilee said. She thought about it for a moment, and then grinned. "But there's a Fleetwood Mac song, if you want to try." She held out the drumsticks.

"Nope, that's all you," Jean told her, picking up the microphone instead. "I'm going to sing."


End file.
